favorite_storys_from_wbb_loud_house_and_tdmbwpfandomcom-20200214-history
The big sleepover part 2
Category:Charile Category:Lana loud Category:Lola loud Category:Makenzie freeman Category:Grizz Category:Panda Category:Ice bear Category:Lori loud Category:Leni loud Category:Luna loud Category:Luan loud Category:Lynn jr Category:Lincoin loud Category:Lucy loud Category:Lisa loud Category:Lily loud Category:Lynn sr Category:Rita chapter 1 lana: lola is this awesome that you are in our sleepover?! lola: uh....maybe..... charile: that's great! trust us.. we are going to have fun! lola: i see.... charlie made some food for lana and lola charlie: i made some food for you guys! lola: ewww.. lana: yum! charile: who wants some!? lana: i do! lana takes the food and eats it charlie: what about you lola? want some? lola: no thanks.... charlie: but its good! Lola: i said no thanks!! lana: lola does not like disgusting food but i do! charlie: i see lana. lola: :( later: charile and lana are singing kids wanna rock. lana: lola why not are you singing? lola: because i don't want too.. charlie: but? lola: i just don't! lana: ok? chapter 2 lana: so what should we do next? charlie: im not sure lola: LANA AND CHARLIE!! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SLEEPOVER!!! lana and charlie: what?! lola: YEP BECAUSE EVERYTHING YOU DO IS NOT AWESOME! charlie: but lola.. lola: NOT BUTS NOW IM GOING SOMEWHERE WHERE I CAN HAVE A GOOD SLEEPOVER! lana: but? lola: GOODBYE!!! leaves charile: guess its just us... lana: yep chapter 3 cut to lola finding the cave lola: a cave with a door? well that would be not bad... she knocks on the door makenzie: oh someone is at the door. she opens it lola: oh hi makenzie makenzie: why are you here? lola: well charlie and lana were having a sleepover and they got me in it but i did not enjoy it. makenzie: oh why not come in the cave we have good food that is not disgusting as charile's. lola: that would be great! :) makenzie let lola in. makenzie: bears lola is gong to sleep with us! grizz: wow that's awesome! panda: welcome to the cave lola! ice bear: ice bear loves having lola here lola: :) this is perfect makenzie: hey where's chloe? chloe: i'm right here. makenzie: oh there you are hey lola going to have a sleepover with us! chloe: really? that's great! lola: :) chapter 4 lana: charlie stay here i'm going to find lola. lana goes to the cave lana: i bet she is in the cave. she knocks makenzie: i got it. she opens the door lana: hi Makenzie is lola here? makenzie: yes she is why? lana: i need to talk with her. Makenzie: well ok. lana: hey lola lola: sighs what do you want? lana: why did you leave me and charlie? lola: because its was not fun the food was disgusting and i did not have fun. lana: oh... i see im sorry about that... hears her phone lana: hello? lynn sr: hey its dad we are coming back to pick you and lola up we will be here soon. lana: its dad we are going home lola: that's good! lana: i better tell charlie. last chapter lana: charile i got a call from dad he is going to pick me and lola up. charile: awww... :( lana: don't worry we will play another time. ice bear: ice bear sees the van. lola: its vanzilla. lynn sr: we are here. lola: i'm ready to go home. lori: so did you have a good time? lola: lana did but i did not. leni: maybe because of the food. lola: yep. luna: hey where's lana? luan: i think is lana there! hahahaha! get it?! everyone: ugh.... lucy: hey makenzie: AHHH!!! lucy your back! panda: blushes everyone: wrong lucy pan pan! panda: oops sorry... lana: well charlie its been a great sleepover. charlie: it was lana. lana: :) well see ya! charlie: hey lana a hug before you go? lana: sure! they hug for a long time lincoin: when is this hug going to end? lynn jr: i got this. goes to lana lynn jr: lana you can let go now.. lana: ok :( she lets go of charile. lily: poo poo! :) lisa: did you have a good time? lana: yes i did! rita: well lets go home! lana: bye charile! :) charile: bye lana! :) lola: bye bears and makenzie! the bears and makenzie: bye lola! vanzilla goes off back to the loud house makenzie: so charlie how was the sleepover? ice bear: ice bear wants to know charile: it was great.. :) so who wants to play board games? grizz: me! panda: yeah! makenzie: i do! ice bear: ice bear will win. END! stay tuned for the comic based of this script Category:Chloe